O Primeiro Eu Te Amo
by Nana Yamashita
Summary: ...a gente nunca esquece! Oneshot JL Bem fofinha.


**Olá gente, sou totalmente novata, me deu um surto e saiu essa oneshot. É uma JL bem fofinha, água com açúcar mesmo!****Peço que relevem o fato de haver músicas famosas de Avril Lavigne na época de Lily/James em Hogwarts.  
****Espero que gostem da**** one...

* * *

**

**O Primeiro Eu Te Amo**

Era um domingo ensolarado em Hogwarts. A maioria dos alunos passeava pelos jardins, aproveitando o clima bonito.  
Um casal setimanista, em especial, chamava a atenção. Lily Evans e James Potter! Quem diria?  
Há alguns anos ririam da sua cara e diriam "cara, você cheirou pó de unicórnio!" No ano passado eles se aproximaram e ficaram muito amigos. A ruiva finalmente percebera que Potter não era idiota, e que tinha uma opinião formada sobre ele. No ano passado ririam da sua cara e diriam "você vê maldade em tudo, eles são só amigos".No dias de hoje que a gente vê que aquele casal de loucos foi feito um para outro.  
Lily corria por toda a extensão do jardim, os cabelos ruivos e lisos balançando atrás de si e a franja batendo-lhe nos olhos. James corria atrás, visivelmente não usando um terço de sua capacidade de agilidade, os cabelos sempre rebeldes e os óculos tortos. Os dois riam à beça.  
Finalmente James alcançou Lily e jogou-a na grama, caindo por cima dela. Os olhos fitaram-se. Verde. Castanho esverdeado. Sorrisos igualmente brancos e felizes. Beijaram-se.Ela conjurou uma rede entre duas árvores enquanto ele conjurava uma toalha.  
-Accio cesta – disse ele, apontando para o castelo.Segundos depois, a cesta já estava em suas mãos. Da cesta ele tirou um bolo, sanduíches, pratos, talheres, chá e biscoitos. Entre conversas amenas e dentadas nos sanduíches surgiu o assunto.  
-James, dois meses juntos?  
-Dois meses de namoro, Lily, se for contar desde a primeira saída são três e se contarmos desde o momento em que eu soube que seria você, são sete anos.  
Ela sorriu, aconchegando-se mais no peito do namorado.  
-Você é tão fofo, Jimmy. Nem sei o que falar pra você.  
-Não fale, cante. – ele disse, com um meio sorriso. Sabia que Lily não gostava de cantar e já previa a reação dela. Mas ao invés de falar que não, ela sorriu e saiu dos braços do namorado.  
-É uma boa idéia. – disse com um sorriso terno e acenou a varinha, trazendo seu violão preto e um caderno trouxa – Mas se você vaiar, Potter, eu jogo o violão na sua cabeça.  
-Você não faria isso, Evans – disse ele, entrando na brincadeira  
-Nunca duvide de uma... Como me chamou mesmo no primeiro ano? – botou o indicador no queixo e olhou pra cima, como quem tenta lembrar-se de algo – ah sim! De ruiva maluca.  
-É claro! Você jogou um balde de água gelada na minha cabeça! – contra argumentou James, com um olhar nostálgico  
-Isso não vem ao caso, vamos à canção antes que eu desista. E preste atenção na letra também, Jimmy.  
Ela dedilhou no violão antes de começar com os primeiros acordes da música.Olhando para o instrumento, ela cantou.

_La da da da La da da da... _

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm putting at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head _

(Estou arrancando os meus cabelos  
Estou rasgando as minhas roupas  
Estou tentando manter a calma  
Eu sei que aparece (dá para ver)  
Estou olhando para meus pés  
Minhas bochechas estão ficando vermelhas  
Estou procurando pelas palavras dentro da minha cabeça) 

Olhou para James nessa hora, e deu um breve sorriso antes de voltar a cantar.

_I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes,I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(Estou nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena  
Yeah

Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Diria que quero estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te sufocando ?  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Queria te ver pedir  
De joelhos  
"Quer se casar comigo hoje?"  
Acho que estou enlouquecendo  
Com essas coisas que jamais direi) 

James olhava pra ela, extasiado. Linda, cantando ora com os olhos fechados, ora encarando-o com os encantadores orbes sensacionalmente verdes. " Cause I know you worth it", olhou pra ele naquele momento, e ele sentiu o coração parar e voltar a bater mais forte ainda.

_It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time _

What use is it to you  
What's on my mind?  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

(Isso não me faz bem nenhum  
É pura perda de tempo  
Que bem lhe fará o que se passa em minha mente ?

Sem assumir quem nós somos  
não podemos ir a lugar algum  
Então porque não posso apenas te contar que gosto de você?

Porque estou nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena

Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Diria que você me enlouquece  
E que quero estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te sufocando ?  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Quero te ver pedir  
De joelhos  
"Quer se casar comigo hoje?"  
Acho que estou enlouquecendo  
Com as coisas que jamais direi  
Com essas coisas que jamais direi) 

Lily levantou a voz e os olhos, e viu o maroto de óculos encantado. Ele era tão atencioso, sorridente, e muito bonito também. Sabia que era uma garota de sorte.

_What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say  
Yes, I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah _

La da da da La da da da...

Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never say

(O que há de errado com a minha língua  
Essas palavras ficam escorregando  
Eu gaguejo, eu tropeço  
Como se eu não tivesse nada para dizer

Porque estou nervosa  
Tentando ser tão perfeita  
Porque eu sei que você vale a pena  
Você vale a pena  
Yeah

Acho que estou enlouquecendo  
Com as coisas que nunca direi

Se eu pudesse dizer o que quero dizer  
Diria que eu quero estar com você todas as noites  
Estou te sufocando  
Se eu pudesse dizer o que queria dizer  
Queria te ver pedir  
De joelhos  
"Quer se casar comigo hoje?"  
Acho que estou enlouquecendo  
Com as coisas que jamais direi  
Com essas coisas que jamais direi) 

Ela passou os dedos pelas cordas antes de finalizar.  
Botou o violão de lado a tempo de sentir os lábios de James sobre os seus. Sorriu internamente. E ouviu o que nunca tinha ouvido antes, não da boca dele, e nunca com tanta certeza.  
- Eu te amo, Lily Evans.  
Ela olhou-o diretamente nos olhos. Ternura. Admiração. Verde. Castanho esverdeado. Emoção transbordando.Abraçaram-se.  
- Eu sempre te amei James Potter, sempre.E ficaram o resto do dia a admirar a beleza do lugar, a tocar músicas e a apreciar a compania de ambos. Amor.  
Afinal,** o primeiro Eu Te Amo a gente nunca esquece**. Além disso, _foram feitos um para o outro._

**FIM

* * *

****E ai gente, o que acharam? Meio meloso não? Estava inspirada.  
E ficou bem pequenino, para não cair mel do computador de vocês.  
****Reviews?  
****Beeijos by Nana Jones :)**


End file.
